Saiyan Dating 101
by Endles
Summary: In which Trunks is having a very good day until he's not (well, kinda, but it's complicated), Goten is far too scheming for his own good (especially since he can't really pull it off) and Vegeta is hugely disappointed (what else is new?) - a Trunks/Goten get-together story


**A/N:** before we begin, I'd just like to note that I love The Walking Dead and I apologize in advance for my terrible sense of humor.

...

...

 **Saiyan Dating 101**

…

…

Trunks was in a very good mood.

The day had started out perfect, the sun shining down from a clear blue sky and his summer homework had been finished for a couple of days already. Goten had dropped in around lunch time and, despite what he might sometimes claim whenever the younger boy was being particularly obnoxious, Trunk was always happy to see his best friend. Sometimes a bit too happy, but hey―he'd take what he could get.

So far, the boys had made a short stroll in town and then proceeded to dick around in the gravity room until Vegeta had nearly blasted them through the wall to get them out of his hair, after which the two had retreated to the remote safety of Trunks' room to watch some TV.

And then Goten dropped the bomb on him. Or like, blasted him with a kamehameha. Figuratively, or course, which was much worse, since with the real thing he could at least see it coming and _dodge_.

But you know, some things just happened. So there they were, lounging on the couch with Trunks trying to concentrate on the newest episode of _The Walking Beds_ while Goten daydreamed. And munched on Trunks' chips. With his feet plopped on the older teen's lap.

So you know, pretty general Goten behavior. Nothing in his disposition could've possibly alerted Trunks to the gravity of the situation, until the boy had already opened his mouth and uttered the first words of the recipe of doom.

"Say, Trunks?"

Trunks grunted, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen where the main character was once again just barely escaping the wrath of killer pillows while the ghost of his dead wife nagged on the side about the dangers of sleep deprivation. The effects looked kinda cheap, and for the billionth time Trunks wished his mom would've taken up on the sponsorship offer. At least with the Capsule Corp technology the show would've looked slightly more believable.

Goten nudged him with his foot. For a while more, things continued like that until Trunks finally gave in to the relentless poking and prodding and snapped his head up, very near snarling.

 _"What?"_

He was becoming more and more like his father as he grew older, but just like the people who usually hung around Vegeta, Goten wasn't particularly phased by Trunks' outburst. Instead, he simply grinned at him from where he was propped up by his elbows. "D'ya ever feel like you'd like to have a girlfriend?"

Trunks might've stopped breathing then. He wasn't sure, since for a moment the sound of his internal screaming was too loud in his ears for him to really take notice of anything else. After the initial spike of panic, he sucked in a deep breath and willed himself to calm down in order to contemplate the possibility of Goten finally having realized that the annoying old man that had kept busting his friend's dates, back when he'd gone through his short but eventful period of looking for his One True Love on their first year in high school, had actually been Trunks in disguise.

Given Goten's lack attention span (and his relation to Goku) he decided the chances were pretty slim.

Still, the truth remained that Trunks' main reason for inviting the younger boy to friendly spar matches or a day out in the city had, for a long while now, been less than strictly platonic. And for that end, being brought back to reality like this by the object of his admiration felt like being repeatedly smacked in the face with a dead fish.

Which, incidentally, is what Goten had done to him the last time he'd visited the Son household. He still had no clue why in all the twelve universes his heart had decided that _this_ boy was the one for him.

Trunks swallowed.

Goten _just. kept. grinning._

"Not really," he muttered, glancing quickly back to the screen just to avoid the boy's prying eyes. "I'm happy like this. Besides, if I had a girlfriend I wouldn't have the time for your sorry ass." He tried for jovial and teasing, but it came out rather miserable instead. Inwardly he cursed his own patheticness. Outwardly he cleared his throat. "Why're you asking?"

Goten shrugged. "Oh, just… me neither." Trunks was just now beginning to notice the strange glint in the other's eyes. The boy was clearly scheming something. And whatever it was, he could only hope his poor heart could take it. "And y'know, it's 'cause whenever I imagine what that'd be like, it feels like something's missing from the picture."

That certainly threw Trunks off the loop.

"Huh? Like what?" He asked.

"Well, like you said, having a girlfriend would take up a lot of time, so it would have to be someone who's really worth that."

Trunks frowned. He really couldn't tell where Goten was going at with all this. Why would he want to bring up the topic of dating only to say he couldn't see himself doing it. Much as Trunks was fine and relieved with the reassurance that there would be no strange girls appearing into Goten's arms in the near future, the idea of Goten simply being against dating in general didn't really sit right with him. And talking about how much time it took, when Goten usually spent most of his time with Trunks… was he saying that Trunks was being a _bother?_

Trunks sniffed, irked now. "Oh yeah?"

Goten's eyes positively gleamed and he bent forward, rising to an upright sitting position.

"For one, a girlfriend wouldn't be able to spar with me… like you do." Trunks' eyes bulged out slightly. _What―_ "And she'd probably not help me pull off any kinds of crazy stunts and then bust me out of trouble―like you do. And," Goten smiled, mischievous as a little devil in an angel's dress, "I just feel like no girl could ever really get me, 'cause y'know, our lives are pretty damn crazy and to really get that she would've had to have been there… like you have been."

Trunks could hardly believe what he was hearing. His entire world had been compressed into the questions _what?_ and _how?_ and, more increasingly, _holy fucking shit, since when does this happen?_

Goten did that thing with his lips he always did when he was especially pleased with himself.

"You see where I'm getting at, Trunks?" He asked.

Trunks coughed. "You're… coming onto me?"

He sincerely hoped he was reading this right.

"Yep," Goten said, effectively sending Trunks' head straight into the clouds with how blindingly happy those words immediately made him feel.

"Oh," he managed to mumble."Cool."

"Yeah?"

"Sure―I mean…" Trunks was slowly but surely coming to his senses, his confidence boosted to the max by this unexpected but certainly not unwanted turn of events. In fact, now that he had been given the okay signal, he actually felt kinda silly for being so afraid of confessing his feelings. This was _Goten_ for god's sake―he could certainly tell the ridiculous clown he always hung out with that he liked him. No biggie. "You do raise some good points for acting so brainless most of the time."

"Hey! I'm not―" Goten protested, but Trunks didn't let him finish. He was on a roll here, and despite the new found bravery if he didn't keep barreling on he was bound to lose his wits.

"You so are," he insisted. "But still… uhh…" This was it― _sink or swim, Trunks Briefs! Go on and shout out your heart's true feelings!_

He flushed red as a beet. "M-me too, I guess," he stammered out.

Goten raised his brows, lips twitching.

In his mind's eye, Trunks imagined hitting his head repeatedly against the wall. That had got to be the lamest confession in the history of confessions _ever_. He really, sincerely wanted the floor to swallow him right then, which is why he started slowly nudging towards the side of the couch, and the emergency button his mom had insisted on installing. Trunks never would've thought he'd use it to escape _Goten_ , of all people.

But of course, since it _was_ Goten, he wouldn't let it end like that.

"You too what?" The boy pressed, using his legs still on Trunks' lap to push the older boy back down where he sat, immobilizing him on the spot.

Well, Trunks probably would've been able to break free if he'd go Super Saiyan. But maybe he wasn't quite that desperate yet. Maybe he would just have to suck it up and try again. After all, despite his pride, that was what his father generally did, and he did look up to Vegeta as his greatest inspiration.

Which may have been the reason he usually tended to get into _much_ deeper shit than he initially was in, whenever he tried to fix things. _Oh well―_

Trunks took a deep, steadying breath, knowing full well that his cheeks were stained scarlet, but not letting that deter him.

"I like you, Goten," he said, surprising even himself by how certain it came out.

Goten's response was a radiating smile.

"See? That wasn't so hard," the younger teased. "You should've said that ages ago. Could've done without insulting my intelligence, but hey I'll take what I can get." He paused to throw Trunks a meaningful look, flushing just slightly himself. "I was getting tired of waiting, y'know."

Trunks swore he was getting arrhythmia with the way his heart was hammering on and skipping beats left and right. "So you―"

Goten laughed. "Really, Trunks. You're not that hard to figure out. You probably get it from your dad. He's always acting all tough and supposedly heartless, but anyone with _eyes_ can see the way he looks at your mom like a lovesick puppy sometimes. You're… not that different." Goten finished with a sheepish grin, scratching his neck. It's was one of the gestures he'd picked up from his dad, and a telltale sign that despite being seemingly in control of the situation while Trunks was left _reeling_ , he was starting to get just as embarrassed as the older boy.

Goten cleared his throat. "We should date."

Honestly, Trunks had absolutely no idea what was even happening anymore and he was okay with that… as long as he continued to exist in the reality where Goten liked him and apparently wanted to date him. _Wait―_

Holy _shit_ , Goten really wanted to _date_ him. He was so emotionally unprepared for this.

"Would―would that make you my… boyfriend?" Trunks choked out in his shock.

Goten snorted. "Yeah, Trunks, that's usually what you call the guy you're going out with."

"Shut up, don't be an ass―!" Trunks snapped, unable to stop himself from retorting even with how dazed he was because of the possibility of referring to the boy next to him as his _boyfriend_. Besides, by now answering to Goten's taunts was like an unconditional reflex, so it's not like he could give it up, even if the boy were his one and only beloved from now on.

Which―was something to think about, honestly. Like… was he _allowed_ to insult his boyfriend? If it was Goten, and really he wouldn't be able to settle for anyone else, he wasn't sure he'd be able to refrain from doing so. He knew his mom and dad bickered and sometimes held shouting matches hot enough to light hell on fire, but he wasn't entirely sure whether they counted as a prime example of proper couple behavior.

Trunks frowned, brows knitting together in contemplation. "It's just… You've always been my best friend. It feels weird to think of you as anything else."

Goten blinked.

"Oh…" He muttered. "Well, even if the label's different, that part doesn't have to change, you know that, right? We can still do all the stuff we always do, there's just gonna be…" Goten flailed his hands around, blushing harder than before. "… _other_ things, as well."

It took Trunks approximately three seconds to catch his drift.

"…right." He said, both embarrassed and excited beyond measure by the idea of doing couple like things with Goten. "I see your point."

"So…" Goten trailed. He had moved to scratching his chin. Trunks wasn't sure what that meant.

"So?"

The boy faltered, by now clearly flushed. His hands were darting around nervously until they landed on a pillow and pulled it to his chest, hugging the soft object so tight the older boy feared it might rip. He was also avoiding his eyes. "You wanna, uh, try… that?"

Trunks puzzled at that. _Didn't he already agree he'd date him?_

"Didn't I already agree I'd date you?" he asked.

Goten shook his head, lifting the pillow closer to his face. "No, I meant..."

The rest of his speech was mumbled by the pillow. What little could be seen of Goten's face was bright red. Trunks was honestly confused.

"Meant what? Speak up, chibi, I can't make out what you're saying if you keep talking to the pillow."

Slowly, Goten lowered the offending object. "You wanna, like… kiss?" He whispered.

For the second time that night, Trunks' inner dialogue momentarily mainly consisted of swears and high pitched screaming.

"Well?" Goten demanded, impatience triumphing over embarrassment. With him, it often did.

"Um, you mean… _now?_ " Trunk cringed slightly at how feeble he sounded.

"Yeah?"

"Uh," he said intelligently. If somebody had told him that morning he could be kissing Goten for the first time (well, for the first time while he _meant_ it―some childhood dares just couldn't be avoided) he probably would have laughed them out of the house. Or panicked.

Which was, for the most part, what he was doing now. But on the other hand, he had been waiting for this for what felt like _ages_ and he sure as hell couldn't let the chance slip right through his fingers. He _wanted_ to kiss Goten, was even older than the boy, so he couldn't be the one feeling intimidated by such a thing. Not when Goten was waiting for him with that soft, unguarded expression that made his heart melt into a puddle.

Trunks attempted a smile. It might've come across as more like an uncertain grimace but Goten luckily didn't appear put off. "Sure, why not?"

The younger grinned nervously, swung his legs out Trunks' lap and scooted closer. Trunks too shifted around until they were facing each other better, sitting sideways on the couch with parts of their legs touching. Warmth spread up Trunks' body from those points of contact, making his throat go dry. He swallowed.

Goten brought his hands up to Trunks' forearms, sliding his palms up and around his shoulders until they tangled in the short hair along the nape of Trunks' neck. The whole thing left a tingling sensation running up and down the older boy's back, making him feel lightheaded and weak, but also sorta… _great_.

In turn, Trunks let his own hands fall on Goten's knees, except that felt kinda… _too_ intimate with the way he was sitting cross-legged and all, so he shifted them onto his waist, forcing him to lean closer. Goten took advantage of the movement, moving closer himself until their foreheads were quite suddenly pressed together and Trunks' vision was filled with Goten's face, his onyx eyes staring right into his own blue ones.

Instantly, Trunks felt warmth flooding his face.

"This is… so weird," he mumbled out.

Goten's brows burrowed in silent worry. "You mean… bad weird?"

"No, no," Trunks quickly denied. "Just… strange." His thoughts were getting all muddled up Goten's close proximity, it was hard to come up with anything smart to say. He pouted. "You're not supposed to make me all nervous like this, chibi. I mean, you're… you. And there's nothing exciting about you or your dumb face. But," he released a shaky breath, lips curving into a most likely _very_ sappy smile, "I'm still kinda… over the moon."

The younger blinked, his own lips slowly returning the affectionate gesture. "Wow, I think there was a compliment in there somewhere."

Trunks snorted. "Shut up."

"Make me."

Trunks eyes widened in disbelief―just how corny could this get.

"Bet you've always wanted to say that."

Goten smirked.

"Totally."

And really, that was all Trunks could take without resorting to action. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in, eyes falling closed on instinct. He had approximately half a second to fear that he would screw this up terribly and Goten would laugh at him for ten years and never talk to him again, before his lips landed on the boy's soft, pliant ones.

They stayed like that for a while longer, barely moving their lips while they both tried to get used to the pressure and feeling. Then Trunks felt Goten shudder, and the boy pressed forward more readily, opening his mouth just slightly.

Trunks eyes shot open while his brain just about short circuited on the faint feeling of wetness on his lips. He had been kissed before―maybe not too many times, but he had―and it had _never_ felt like _this_. Suddenly, it was as if all the nerve endings on his body had been lit on fire. Trunks' fingers twitched, clutching tightly at Goten's shirt. The boy responded in kind, tilting his neck for a better angle, lips pushing more insistently against his. When he felt Goten's tongue sweeping along his bottom lip, Trunks couldn't help the groan that pushed its way out only to be swallowed By Goten's mouth.

Goten reacted in an instant, his hands flying to Trunks' hips grabbing him forward until he was completely in Goten's lap, legs on either side of him, and bending them over so he was toppling over the older boy. The growl that rose from his throat sent a hot spike of pleasure down Trunks' spine, effectively alerting him that _yes_ , if they kept going there would definitely be a natural reaction in the lower parts of his body, and also, _yes,_ they were currently pressed together, so Goten was bound to notice when it happened.

" _Whoa―!_ " His hand flew up to Goten's shoulders, holding him firmly in place, but not pushing him away.

Goten startled, the heat in his expression clearing immediately before being replaced by concern.

"You okay?" He asked, so sincere and apologetic that for a second Trunks felt like crying. But that would've been definitely _not cool at all_ , so he bit his lip and held it in, cursing and wondering in his mind since when was Goten this suave while he himself was rendered to a blushing, flustered _mess_.

It probably had to do with the dates he'd actually managed to go to before Trunks' jealousy had spiked and forced him to put an end to those endeavors.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he finally mumbled once he was calm enough.

Goten let out a relieved breath and smiled. "You know, we can stop, if you want. I'm kinda… really happy by this, already."

Trunks was infinitely thankful for the flush that colored the boy's cheeks as he said that, since it made him seem a little less like a total wimp when Goten was blushing too. Feeling brave all of a sudden, he grinned.

"No, I wanna keep going a bit," he said, latching onto Goten's neck, tugging him closer. "Get back down here."

Goten laughed and slowly lowered himself on top of Trunks, so their chests were completely flushed against each other. Then he brought his mouth to Trunks' neck, kissing the juncture of where it met his jaw, trailing up his face with soft butterfly kisses until Trunks groaned, tired of waiting, and forced their mouths together in a sloppy, rough kiss.

And _that_ ― That was as far as they got before the door to Trunks' room was abruptly thrown open.

"Brat, you mother wants to know if―" Vegeta managed to bite out before his gaze landed on the two teenagers on the couch, frozen in pure dread, eyes wide and afraid, still connected by their lips. The prince of all Saiyans turned _purple_. " _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

His screech in that moment could probably be heard from the other side of the city. Goten scrambled up, untangling himself from Trunks in record time. For his part, Trunks sat up slowly and cautiously, trying to keep his expression neutral.

He was in such. deep. _shit_.

"Um, hi dad?" He tried nervously. Next to him, Goten chimed his own weak greeting. "Any reason you didn't knock?"

 _"I NEVER KNOCK!"_ The man bellowed, loud enough to make the boys flinch.

"…yeah, I really should've known that."

Vegeta just snarled.

"You―!" He pointed at Trunks accusingly. "And… _him?_ " His expression was positively _livid_ as he scowled at Goten, who shrunk back in pure, unadulterated _terror_. " _REALLY?!_ "

"Umm…" Trunks mumbled, uncertain how to broach the topic. Preferably, he would _not_. "Maaaybe?"

Vegeta growled, the sound promising the pain of death to―well, hopefully no one present, since Trunks would've very much liked to keep both his life _and_ Goten's.

"Fantastic," his father ground out. "You just _had_ to pick Kakarot's son. Like it wasn't bad enough that the two of you couldn't keep out of each other's homes, now you can't _keep out of each other's pants either?!_ "

As he spoke Vegeta's voice grew in volume, so that by the end of it he was shouting once more. It was a miracle Trunks' mother wasn't already here by now, alerted by all the commotion. But then again, Capsule Corp was a big building and she was probably off in a lab somewhere.

"…um, that's not―" Trunks started, unsure even himself what he was about to say.

Vegeta threw his hands up in agitation. "Okay, brat, you know what― _fine_. Of all the possible horrible options, this isn't even the worst. You could've ended up with a _Namekian_. At least you picked one of your own race."

Trunks bristled, his pride flaring up at the allegations, but knowing full well that now was _so_ not the time to snap back at his dad.

"…thanks," he muttered, trying to keep the irritation out of his tone.

"If you don't put at least four feet of distance between the two of you right this instant, I'll personally make sure there won't _be_ any _need_ to get closer to one another in the future." Vegeta's smirk was positively evil as he watched the boys fly apart faster than the regular human eye could follow. "And you'd better keep it that way while you're still unbound and under my roof. You wanna get frisky, I suggest you look for places where I can't find you. And by now you both should already know, that I am _excellent_ at finding things."

The teenagers shared a look and swallowed.

"Ooookay, sure thing dad, no problem," Trunks drawled out, smiling nervously. "So, what'd you need again?"

The man grunted. "Your mother wanted to know if the other brat is staying for dinner."

He glared murderously at Goten, who laughed and scratched his neck, eyes darting around, looking for possible openings through which he could make his escape. _There's always the emergency button_ , Trunks though humorlessly in his mind. Then an idea struck him.

"Aaactually Goten was just thinking about leaving," he hurried to reply, hopping up from his seat and wordlessly motioning for the younger boy to follow. "Sooooo, I better go with him and make sure he gets home safely…!"

With that, he snuck past his father out of the room and down the stairs towards the front door, barely making sure Goten had actually managed to keep up. The last thing his enhanced hearing picked up before the two of them were out of the door, was his father's muttered: _"Pathetic."_

…

…

They had been flying for about a minute, before Goten finally opened his mouth.

"So… _that_ was a thing that happened."

Trunks groaned in misery. Goten chuckled sheepishly.

"C'mon, Trunks, if you think about it, now we won't have to worry about hiding anything," he said, ever the optimist like all the members of the Son family. "Your dad's gonna tell your mom and, knowing her, by the end of the week literally everyone will know about this."

Trunks groaned again. "Great. Just great. And my dad will probably kill me," he muttered darkly. "I can't believe I let you drag me into this one, chibi."

At that, Goten sniffed.

"Hey now, it's at least half your fault," he said, just a bit affronted. "I wasn't the one getting so caught up in making out I failed to notice my own father's ki approaching."

"Yeah?" Trunks asked, throwing the younger a wild look. "Well, I wasn't the one that climbed _ON TOP OF ME_."

Goten winced, offering him an apologetic grin.

"Point taken. But you know…" He looked towards the horizon, blushing slightly. "Before we got interrupted… it was kinda nice."

"Well," Trunks mumbled, "then maybe we should've thought of that beforehand and locked the door, because now there's no chance of ever repeating that."

They flew in silence for a few seconds. When Goten spoke up again, his tone was positively mischievous.

"But y'know… we're alone now."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Oh hell no, chibi, I am not letting you kiss me while were flying at the speed of sound a mile up in the _air_."

Goten laughed. "What, you afraid you'd fall and crash? You do know you could take it."

"Yeah, but once I got home I'd have to explain why I was distracted enough to _ACTUALLY_ drop down from the sky," Trunk grumbled. "An dad can always tell when I'm lying."

Goten laughed some more, like the amazingly sympathetic friend he was.

"Heh, true… But you've never been exactly a good liar. You always blurt things out without thinking them through."

The older scowled at Goten's assessment of his lying abilities. "Like you're one to talk, Mr. I-swear-a-chicken-just-flew-in-and-exploded."

Goten choked, embarrassment coloring his features. " _HEY!_ That was just _ONE_ time!"

Trunks smirked. Mission: put the chibi back in his place. Status: _success_.

Suddenly, Goten perked up. "Hey, you know what, let's just drop down here."

"But we're still―" Trunks begun, but Goten gave him no time to protest, zooming down towards the surface. Trunks cursed and flew down after him, tapping his foot down on the ground just a few seconds after Goten. He poked the boy's forearm, waiting for some kind of an explanation.

Goten beamed. "This way we'll have some time to talk and your dad won't actually murder you for taking too long."

Trunks blinked a couple of times, trying to process the fact that Goten had just thought of something incredibly smart for once.

"…good thinking there, chibi," he said. "Guess you really do have half a brain."

Goten tried to cuff him, but he knew to expect that and took a step back in time. With his attempts at retaliation foiled, the younger stuck out his tongue, like the mature 17-year-old he was. Trunks snickered.

They started walking in silence towards the Son residence. The whole forest was still bathed in early evening sunlight, warm and bright and alive. Birds were singing and Trunks could hear a pack of deer within a mile's radius. It really was the perfect summer's day, and in the end, it seemed like everything had turned out better than expected―even with his dad's unwarranted intervention.

He was then alerted to Goten fidgeting as he walked. He threw the other boy a suspicious look, while Goten met his eyes before glancing away nervously. Trunks swore he'd already had his fill of this type of behavior today.

"What?" He asked, snappish.

Goten stopped walking, forcing Trunks to stop too, in order to turn back and stare at him questioningly.

"Uhm…" Goten mumbled. "You wanna…?"

For a second Trunks had no clue whatsoever what the boy was referring to by his question, but then he saw him slowly raise his hand towards Trunks, palm up, and beckon him closer. Realization dawned on him.

Goten wanted to _hold hands_ while they walked.

Trunks instantly flushed red to his roots.

"You're so freaking lame it's embarrassing," he complained, but still took the required steps to close the gap between them, grabbing a hold of his bestfriend's―and now, supposedly, _boyfriend's_ ―hand. He tested his grip flexing his fingers around Goten's a few times. Only a second later, the other answered in kind.

Unexpectedly, Trunks was hit with the strangest sense of comfort and security. It felt like he was _home_ but also like he'd never, _ever_ in his life _been_ home before _now_.

Gasping for breath, he raised his head to look Goten in the eye. The boy was grinning at him, strong and happy and _brilliant_. Trunks couldn't help the answering smile that tugged at the corners of his own lips.

 _Yeah…_ this day really had turned out good after all.

…

…

 **A/N:** Since dragon ball super started recently, I was inspired to write some fanfiction! All I'm gonna say, is that I had _far_ too much fun and as such this just _might_ get a continuation eventually, but since I'm not sure when (if ever), I'm marking it as complete. I think it works fine as a standalone piece, too.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a note if you did!


End file.
